


New Flames

by MayorHaggar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Incest Tease, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Mai encourages Ty Lee to finally admit her feelings to Zuko. She does, with an unexpected assist from a certain blind Earthbender.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Zuko, Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko/Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	New Flames

"Thanks for coming," Mai said, smiling slightly as she poured some tea into two cups and held one out for Ty Lee.

"Thanks for having me," Ty Lee said as she took the cup and sat down across from her longtime friend. "We haven't had a chance to talk recently."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Mai said, sighing. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you since Zuko and I broke up. Again."

"Don't worry about me," Ty said quickly. She wasn't wrong, as working with the Kiyoshi Warriors as one of Fire Lord Zuko's bodyguards made it kind of awkward whenever Zuko's on again off again relationship with her best friend was in an off period, as it currently was. "I was sorry to hear you guys broke up again."

"It was bound to happen," Mai said with a shrug which caught Ty Lee by surprise. Usually her friend was far more despondent in the periods between her break-up with Zuko and their inevitable reunion, and since they had even been engaged this time around she had expected Mai to be more depressed than usual. But she seemed resigned. After they both took a sip of their tea, Ty Lee attempted to cheer up her friend.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon and you guys will be together again," she said. "You two are meant to be." Mai shook her head.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mai said as she put her tea down and clasped her hands together on her lap. "I think we're done, for real this time. I don't see us getting back together again, and that's okay. Or at least it will be."

"Don't talk like that," Ty Lee said, but Mai shook her head again.

"I think this is actually for the best, for both of us," Mai said. Ty Lee gave her an openly skeptical look to show her what she thought of that, but her friend did not back down. "No, really. After everything Zuko's been through, and with all of the responsibility he's put on himself to make amends for all of the things the Fire Nation did wrong in the past, I don't think I'm right for him. He needs someone happier and someone much more upbeat than me to come home to."

"You think so?" Ty Lee said, at a loss for what to say. Her friend hadn't said anything like this before. Any other time they'd talked about her future it was obvious that she loved Zuko dearly and wanted to be with him, so for her to openly say that she thought she wasn't the right person for him was not something Ty Lee had expected to hear when she visited her today.

"I do," Mai said, nodding seriously. "I'll always care for him in some way, but I know now that I'm not the right person for him. I still want what's best for him though, so I hope he winds up with someone who can give him what he needs."

"I think he'll have to look pretty far to find someone better than you," Ty Lee said, trying to show solidarity. Mai gave her a little half smile but shook her head. Then she leaned forward in her chair and looked at her friend seriously.

"He doesn't need someone 'better'," Mai said. "Just someone better for _him_. Someone whose personality is...well, someone whose personality is a lot like yours."

"Ha ha, sure!" Ty Lee said, laughing and jumping up out of her seat to try and hide her sudden embarrassment. "Of _course_ Zuko would love to have a wife like me! I could do tricks for him!" As she so often did when she wanted to hide how she was really feeling, she tried to use her gymnastics to lighten the mood. She leaned forward, put her hands on the floor and brought her legs into the air. While holding the handstand, she looked back at Mai upside-down. "This is _exactly_ what the Fire Nation needs in a bride for Zuko!"

She was trying to make a joke of the situation and get Mai to laugh at the absurdity of it, but Mai just shook her head.

"I'm serious," she said. "I think your lighter personality and your ability to make things fun is exactly what Zuko needs. And it isn't like you don't want him. I've known for years that you've had feelings for Zuko."

Ty Lee was so stunned to hear her friend say that that she lost her balance. She could have corrected herself and maintained the handstand, but suddenly this didn't feel like an appropriate time for her to try and make light of. She went and sat back down in the chair across from Mai.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, shaking her head. "You're the one who has always loved Zuko, not me."

"Yeah, you knew how I felt about him, since I didn't exactly try to hide it," Mai said. "But you _did_ try to hide how you felt about him for the sake of our friendship. I knew all along though, and even if I hadn't already figured it out, the fact that you're still single would have made me suspect. The boys have always flocked to you, but you've never returned the interest of any of them, not seriously at least. And it was because you were comparing them to Zuko in your head, and none of them could measure up. Am I right?"

Ty Lee could say nothing to that. Mai wasn't wrong. She'd always had feelings for Zuko, but she'd buried them down deep since it was obvious how much Mai cared for him. But maybe she hadn't buried them deep enough after all if Mai had always known.

"Even if you are right, what does it matter?" she said. "He's never shown the slightest interest in me, so I'm probably not his type no matter what you think would be best for him."

"You haven't shown any interest in him; not enough for him to notice anyway," Mai said. "He'll never be the one to make the first move, but if you let him know how you feel I'm sure you could make him happy."

Ty Lee took another drink of her tea to try and calm her nerves, and then shook her head. "Are you honestly trying to talk me, your best friend, into hitting on your former fiancée?" This was nothing like how she had expected this conversation to go.

"Why not?" Mai said, apparently not seeing any problem with this. "I want him to be happy, and I want you to be happy too. I think you two would be great together, and I _know_ you've always liked him. Now's your chance. It's over between me and Zuko, for good this time, and you're not going to hurt our friendship by going for what you want. So yes, I'm trying to talk you into it. Go and make a move on him, before someone else can."

"You two only just broke up," Ty Lee said awkwardly.

"Yeah, and news is already spreading," Mai said. "You know all the other prominent Fire Nation families with unwed daughters are already lining up to try and set up a marriage. Jump in and charm him first.

Ty Lee was still embarrassed that Mai had seen through her and recognized her true feelings for Zuko so easily, and she was also skeptical that he actually had any interest in her. But Mai's insistence was wearing her down, and she did have a point about the timing. She still didn't know that there was any chance for her to actually seduce Zuko, but if she was going to try she wouldn't have a better time than this. If she was going to go for it and pursue a desire she'd expected to forever remain buried, it was now or never.

"You're really okay with this?" she asked. Mai had already said she was, and it had been her who brought all of this up in the first place, but she wanted to make absolutely sure that whatever did or didn't happen between her and Zuko would not stand in the way of her friendship with Mai.

"Yes," Mai said. She leaned forward off of her chair to grab Ty Lee's hands and give them a squeeze. "Go for it. And soon. The conference he's going to have with King Kuei in Cranefish Town would be a perfect time to do it. He could probably use something pleasant with all of that going on, and I won't be around. You know, just in case you'd feel weird or something."

Ty Lee nodded slowly. She still felt skepticism, doubt and even fear at the thought of finally expressing the interest she'd carried in Zuko for all these years, but Mai's insistence was giving her courage.

"I'll do my best."

\--

"I can't wait to sit down and have some tea," Iroh said, sounding like an excited child.

"We're not going to Cranefish Town to sample the tea," Zuko said from beside his uncle and directly behind Ty Lee. "We have an important meeting to take care of." His words could have been taken as a reprimand if his voice hadn't sounded so warm. The affection between Zuko and his uncle was wonderful to experience from up close, and Ty Lee was sure Zuko wouldn't have become the man he was without Iroh's influence. Looking at how Azula turned out was proof enough of that.

Travelling to the Earth Kingdom with Zuko as one of his Kiyoshi bodyguards would have been awkward for Ty Lee, given her revealing conversation with Mai and what her friend had encouraged her to do, but it was more than just her in his entourage. Iroh had kept the mood light the entire way, and it had been easy for Ty Lee to forget about her own nervousness and just focus on the job she was there to do as one of his bodyguards.

"Looks like the whole gang's there to greet us," Suki said from beside Ty Lee as they got close enough to see Cranefish Town. Sure enough, they had quite the welcoming party there to greet them. Avatar Aang himself was there, which was only natural. The entire purpose of the meeting was to try and resolve the issue of what to do about the remaining Fire Nation colonies that technically sat in Earth Kingdom territory. Zuko had already voluntarily returned all of the lands the Fire Nation conquered after the Air Nomad Genocide, but King Kuei wanted those colonies returned as well. There was a dispute on how to handle this, and Aang, believing he had a solution, had arranged this meeting with Zuko and King Kuei to try and resolve it.

That Aang was there was no surprise, but he was also joined by his fiancée Katara, her brother Sokka and the Earth Kingdom's Toph. Ty Lee and Suki stepped to either side and took up their posts to allow Zuko and Aang to greet each other like old friends. It really was amazing that Zuko and the Avatar had become such good friends. Though the war had been over for four years now, sometimes it still felt like yesterday that Zuko had been trying so hard to catch the Avatar and earn his father's respect and forgiveness.

Ty Lee stood there ostensibly as Zuko's bodyguard, but she knew that Zuko could rarely be any safer than he was right now in the midst of this group of friends who had worked together to end the war and were now working just as hard to make the world a better and more peaceful place. She was quick enough that she could still spring into action if necessary, but she felt comfortable enough to glance at the Avatar's entourage, who were pretty famous in their own right.

Katara still looked as natural at Aang's side as ever, his lover and his friend, and Sokka was still cute. She didn't let her eyes linger on him for very long though. Cute he might be, but she knew there was something between him and Suki, plus she had a different attractive man on her mind these days.

She looked at Toph for a longer period of time. Ty Lee still saw the other members of Team Avatar on occasion thanks to her place as one of Zuko's bodyguards, but Toph wasn't present as often. Ty Lee hadn't seen her for a couple of years now, and the blind Earthbender had done a lot of growing up in that time. She had grown into quite an attractive woman, and as Ty Lee's eyes could attest, a well-endowed one too.

"Good to see you again, Toph," she said, as Suki quickly began chatting with Sokka and Katara.

"Same here," Toph said. "Well, it would be if I could see you anyway." She smiled as she said it, showing she was joking around. Toph seemed to make light of her own blindness quite often.

There wasn't much chance for socializing, because very shortly thereafter King Kuei and his retinue arrived. As always, Bosco the bear immediately drew the eye, but Ty Lee focused more on King Kuei. He didn't look like he was in a jovial mood, and while she certainly wouldn't begrudge him if he disliked her (she, Mai and Azula _did_ take over his city, after all) she didn't think that was what had him looking so serious.

He wasn’t the only one who looked somewhat tense. The smile on Katara’s face had dimmed slightly, and Sokka was frowning outright as they watched Kuei enter flanked by the Dai Li. They clearly hadn’t forgotten the part that the Dai Li had played in first conspiring with Long Feng to essentially strip the Earth King’s power away from him and later outright turning on the Earth Kingdom itself and aiding Azula (and Mai and Ty Lee herself) in capturing Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee wasn’t really in any position to judge, so she carefully tried to remove herself from that tension.

Pleasantries were exchanged and formalities were observed briefly before Ty Lee and her fellow Kiyoshi warriors followed behind Zuko, acting as his bodyguards as he, Iroh, Aang, Kuei and a couple of senior Earth Kingdom generals walked into a room for discussion. This was what they were here for.

Well, it was what Zuko was here for. Ty Lee was here for another reason beyond even her duties as his bodyguard, but her attempts at seduction would have to wait until Fire Nation business had been taken care of.

\--

"Those supposed colonies are not truly part of the Fire Nation," King Kuei said. "They belong to the Earth Kingdom, and they need to be returned if you truly want to bring peace to the world as you say."

"I understand your feelings, King Kuei," Zuko said. "But I have a responsibility to look out for the interest of all citizens of the Fire Nation, including those in the colonies. They have been living there for nearly 150 years now. All their lives they have lived as part of the Fire Nation, and they have made it clear to me that they do not suddenly want to find themselves living under the rule of the Earth Kingdom now." Kuei looked like he wanted to say something in response to that, but Aang jumped in before he could. He was trying to play peacemaker here, and he understood as well as Zuko did that Kuei was trying to take a strong stance here so he would not be perceived as a weak king after losing his throne temporarily.

"This is why I asked you both here," Aang said. "I think I have a compromise that should work for everyone."

“I don’t see any compromise working unless it involves the Fire Nation giving up control of those colonies,” Kuei said.

“And I don’t have any intention of forcing people who have lived under the Fire Nation banner for generations to suddenly answer to Earth Kingdom rule,” Zuko said firmly. He took care to try not to sound too confrontational or aggressive about it, as he was not here to try and incite any tension. He needed to do what was right for his people too though, and the representatives of those colonies had made it clear to him that they did not want to be absorbed into the Earth Kingdom.

Aang didn’t look upset about their respective stances. His smile actually only got broader, which made Zuko think that he had something up his sleeve. “My suggestion should make you both happy. What if I told you there was a way to honor _both_ of those demands?”

“I’m listening,” Kuei said, and Zuko just nodded. He’d feared that no resolution was going to be possible here and tensions would increase between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom despite his attempts to repair things, so if Aang truly thought he had found a way out of this mess that would keep all sides happy Zuko was all ears.

“All of the remaining Fire Nation colonies should become an independent nation,” Aang said. “They won’t remain under Fire Nation control, which should satisfy the Earth Kingdom’s problems. And they also won’t suddenly find themselves forced into the Earth Kingdom and instead will be free to live independently, which I’m sure they won’t have any complaints about.”

Zuko wasn’t foolish enough to voice an immediate agreement; that just wasn’t how these sorts of things worked. There would still be more talking and negotiating before anything became official. But the principal idea worked for him, and he could see from King Kuei’s face that he felt the same way. It would take some more time, but Aang had come up with something that should lead to an agreement.

“This calls for some tea,” Uncle Iroh whispered into his ear, and Zuko grinned slightly.

\--

Things were going well in Cranefish Town, at least as far as the actual purpose of their visit went. After a couple of days of negotiations, both Zuko and Kuei had formally agreed to Aang’s proposal of independence for the soon to be former Fire Nation colonies. It was now official, and a feast was being held to celebrate the signing of the treaty.

All of that was good and well, but Ty Lee still hadn’t done what Mai had encouraged her to. It was one thing to think about making a move on Zuko in her own mind, but it was something else entirely to actually go through with it. She _wanted_ to, but so far she hadn’t been able to summon the courage to do it.

“You’re looking even more attractive than usual tonight, Ty Lee,” a familiar voice said. She broke out of her musings to see Toph approaching her, and she smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “You look good too.” It was true. As she was noting to herself once again, Toph had grown into a truly beautiful woman. And she was pleased by the compliment as well.

She was off duty tonight and free to partake in the celebratory feast, so she’d set her usual Kiyoshi warrior outfit aside and changed into what she usually wore in the Fire Nation. From the baggy knee-length pants to the midriff-baring red top, and with her hair done up in its customary braid, she looked much as she always had when tagging along with Azula and Mai. It wasn’t anything special, but it was nice to hear that she looked good anyway when she wiped off her face paint, shed everything that made her part of a matching set again and stood on her own. But no sooner had she had that thought than something else occurred to her.

“Hey, wait,” she said. “How can you know how I’m looking tonight?”

“Because I’m blind, you mean?” Toph asked. “There are plenty of ways I can determine whether or not somebody is attractive without being able to see. And there are other things I can tell too.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Ty Lee asked. The smirk on Toph’s face suggested that she was about to be the subject of some teasing.

“Like I can tell that you have a major crush on Fire Lord Zuko himself,” Toph declared smugly.

“Wh-what?!” she hissed. She felt her face grow red, and she couldn’t even try to use gymnastics to hide her embarrassment this time since Toph was blind. “How could you possibly even know that?” She didn’t even think to try and deny it as she had with Mai at first.

“We’re standing on dirt,” Toph said. “I can pick out your emotions through my seismic sense.” Ty Lee shook her head, not sure if she could believe it. She wouldn’t put it past Toph to be playing with her here, but she’d seen some of the amazing things the blind Earthbender could do. Before she could put too much thought into it, Toph kept going. “So why do you want him? Do you want to be Fire Lady?”

“No,” Ty Lee said immediately. “I don’t care about that. I just want to be with him.” Toph smiled and nodded as if that was what she had been expecting.

”Here’s another question for you,” Toph said. “Are you still a virgin?”

It was a bold question to ask, but Ty Lee didn’t even consider not answering it. “I am,” she admitted, blushing. As Mai had said, it wasn’t for lack of offers. There had been plenty of men who had propositioned her, but none of them had ever appealed to her. She’d known she wanted her first time to be with someone special, and none of the boys who had hit on her had ever qualified.

“Me too,” Toph said, continuing to smile. “And even though I have no interest in becoming Fire Lady either, Zuko’s pretty hot, no pun intended. Or maybe I _did_ mean the pun; I don’t know. I think giving my virginity to him the same time you do would be a really fun way to lose it. Plus my parents would be scandalized that I’d had sex before marriage, so there’s that too.”

Ty Lee stood there and stared at Toph, waiting for the end of the joke. But no follow-up came, and there was nothing on the blind woman’s face to suggest that she was anything but serious. Ty Lee shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Are you seriously suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” she said in a daze. “You _and_ me, both with Zuko? At the same time?”

“Exactly!” Toph said, smiling and clapping her hands in excitement. “Think of how much fun it’ll be!”

“And how do you expect that to happen?” she asked incredulously. “Do we just walk in and say, _Hey, Fire Lord Zuko, want to deflower a couple of virgins tonight?_ ”

“There’s probably a better way to say it, but yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Toph said. “He’s a guy, Ty Lee, and a single one. You’re about as obvious a match for him as there could get with Mai gone, and his attraction to you is only slightly less obvious than yours to him. There’s no way he’d say no to you” Ty Lee blushed, wondering if Toph was right and Zuko really did like her.

“Even if you’re right and he does like me, are you sure he’d let you join in?” she asked. Toph chuckled.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I can sense things, you know,” she said. “I might be blind, but that didn’t stop me from noticing that Zuko has been checking out my breasts.” Toph cupped her chest with her hands and jiggled her breasts right in front of Ty Lee, who remained stunned. She’d thought she was pretty bold and comfortable with her body; she’d certainly dealt with those boys on the beach far better than Mai and Azula had, way back when. But Toph was putting her to shame when it came to boldness. 

“He thinks we’re both hot, because we are, let’s be honest,” Toph said. “And he definitely likes you. If the two of us seduce him together, he won’t know what hit him,” Her face got that mischievous smile on it again, and Ty Lee became certain that she was about to be embarrassed once again. “And don’t even try and pretend you aren’t turned on by the idea of fucking him together. I know that Zuko’s not the only one who’s been checking out my tits over the past couple of days.”

\--

“Hello, oh great Fire Lord,” said a sarcastic voice that Zuko recognized easily. He took no offense to the mockery, however, knowing that Toph meant nothing by it.

Zuko looked up curiously, and his curiosity grew even more he saw that Ty Lee was walking up to him right next to Toph. That wasn’t a pairing he’d expected to see together, and that they’d come to him together was intriguing.

“Hi, you two,” he said. “Striking up a friendship, are we?”

“Yeah, we’ve found something to bond over,” Toph said. “We have the same taste in men.”

“I see,” Zuko said, though he didn’t see at all. Ty Lee did seem to understand though, since she was blushing and trying to hide her face. “Well, it’s good to have common interests I guess?” Was that what one was expected to say in a situation like this? He’d never really been the best at knowing what to say or do in social conversation, and this was definitely not a scenario he’d ever been prepared for.

“Yeah, it’s definitely good,” Toph said. “Don’t you think so too, Ty Lee?” She nudged the Fire Nation girl in the ribs with her elbow in what looked like it was supposed to be a teasing way, though listening to Ty Lee’s grunt made him think she’d used a little more force than she’d intended to. Or maybe she’d done it on purpose. It was hard to tell with Toph.

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said after taking a deep breath. “It is.” Maybe it was just his imagination, but she seemed pretty nervous.

“You okay, Ty Lee?” he asked, looking up at her in concern. “You haven’t been working too hard, have you?”

“No, but there’s something else that I’m hoping will be hard soon,” Ty Lee said. Her eyes widened, apparently in shock over what she herself had said, and Toph burst into laughter.

“Not bad!” Toph said.

“Really?” Ty Lee asked, turning to her.

“No, it was pretty terrible,” Toph said. “But at least you’re actively participating now.”

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Zuko said slowly, looking back and forth between both girls.

“Yeah, that’s not a surprise,” Toph said. “But I’m hoping you’re going to be more perceptive in other ways.” She leaned in close to him, closer than he could ever remember her being, so close that her mouth was right next to his ear. “I bet you will be,” she whispered into his ear, and he nearly shivered at feeling her breath tickling his ear. She leaned her head back and smiled at him, and then she pulled her arms behind her back and stretched, which pushed her large breasts forward prominently.

Zuko might be only slightly more socially aware than his sister, prior to her complete breakdown anyway, but not even he could fail to notice what Toph was doing. She was being pretty blatant about it.

“Are you flirting with me?” he asked.

“Yup!” she said, nodding. “But it’s not just me.”

Zuko looked over at Ty Lee, wondering what he would find there. She was blushing and looked embarrassed, which wasn’t an emotion he was used to seeing from her. But she nodded at him, answering his question without it needing to be asked. It wasn’t just Toph who was flirting with him. Ty Lee was too.

“I like you, Zuko,” she said. “I always have, but I hid it because I knew Mai liked you too and I didn’t want to get in the way and ruin our friendship.” He grimaced at the reminder of his breakup, still fresh in his mind.

“Mai,” he said, sighing. For a brief moment, when Ty Lee confessed that she liked him, he’d been able to forget about his recent personal struggles. But the reminder of Mai took care of that quickly. Whether they were still together or not, he couldn’t even consider entertaining Ty Lee’s flirting, not when he’d so recently been engaged to her best friend.

“She’s okay with it,” Ty Lee said. He looked at her in disbelief, but she nodded. “Really, she is. She actually encouraged me to make a move on you.” That might have been the biggest shock of the entire night for Zuko, but maybe it shouldn’t have been. He wanted only the best for Mai whether she was still his or not, and of course she would want the same for him.

“And you really want me?” he asked, looking at her. He’d had plenty of women offering themselves to him even while he was with Mai, and the offers increased dramatically every time they were apart. But he didn’t look at Ty Lee with the same suspicion as any of them. He couldn’t, not with all they’d been through and what she’d done, turning on Azula to save Mai instead. She was an old friend, and she’d served faithfully as his bodyguard for years now.

“I do,” she said. “I’m not trying to trick you into marriage or making me the Fire Lady or anything like that. I don’t expect anything from you beyond tonight. But tonight, I want my first time to be with you.” She was a virgin, and she wanted to give him her first time? The night suddenly took on a new meaning.

He was still dealing with that when Toph butted in. “And as for me, well, I’m not going to profess my love for you or anything like that. I don’t love you, but I know you love my breasts.” Zuko blushed at apparently having been caught in admiring the prominent bust of the adult Toph. “And while I’m sure you’re happy with what you’ve accomplished here in Cranefish Town, could there really be a better way to celebrate than by ending the evening fucking Ty Lee _and_ me?”

Accepting such an insane offer was not something that Zuko would have ordinarily done. But he was not feeling like his usual rational and reserved self. Perhaps getting this issue with the Earth Kingdom solved in a way that appeased all sides and preserved the peace had him feeling ready to celebrate. Maybe he was sick of moping and feeling upset that his long-term tumultuous relationship with Mai had finally reached a permanent end and wanted to do something to make himself feel better. Or maybe he was free to finally admit to and act upon his attraction to Ty Lee, and Toph offering to join in was a very welcome bonus?

"Let's go back to my room," he said, standing up from his seat. Each girl hooked an arm through one of his, and together the threesome made their way to the room he'd been provided during his stay in Cranefish Town.

\--

Elsewhere, Zuko's uncle watched him leave with a beautiful lady on each arm, smiled and took a sip of tea.

"You're all grown up now, Zuko," Iroh said to himself. "I don't know whether to be proud of you, or jealous for the night you're going to have."

\--

Zuko didn't know where to turn his head.

That was a wonderful problem to have of course, because the reason he didn't know where to turn was he had two beautiful girls in his room, and both of them were eager to kiss him. Back and forth he went, kissing Ty Lee's soft lips one moment and having Toph aggressively attack his lips with her own the next.

The kissing was pretty great on its own, but it wasn't long before their hands got involved, rubbing him and exploring his body through his clothes. Zuko gave it back to them as good as he got it, putting a hand on each girl and copping his own feel. But before they could get to the point that clothes started coming off, he thought he should reveal something to both of them.

"I should tell you that I'm still a virgin," he said. "Well, technically at least." Ty Lee didn't look surprised, and Zuko realized that Mai had probably shared that information with her best friend. Toph, on the other hand, cocked her head.

"No shit?" she said. "You didn't hook up with Mai even once?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't want to take her maidenhead in case things didn't work out between us." He wondered what it said about their relationship that he'd always held back from that full commitment, because he knew she wouldn't have complained if he'd given in to his desire and had sex with her. Maybe he'd always known that they weren't meant to last.

"Interesting," Toph said. "But I notice you said you're _technically_ a virgin. So I'm guessing you and Mai still got up to _some_ sort of fun, eh?"

"Yes," Zuko said, feeling slightly embarrassed about admitting to it. Discussing his sex life wasn't something he'd done a lot of--or any of, to be more accurate. "She accepted that I didn't want to take her virginity officially, but she insisted I make use of her other orifices."

"Ahh," Toph said, chuckling. "Well you're still more experienced than either of us. So we're in your care, oh great Fire Lord."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Ty Lee said. "I plan on taking _very_ good care of him."

She'd seemed pretty nervous earlier, but that feeling had passed quickly once they made it back to his room, maybe because she now knew that he was interested in her. She acted much more like the confident and playful Ty Lee he knew, and there was no hesitation from her as she reached out and began to remove his pants. Once they were off, her eyes widened while she stared at him.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Ty Lee murmured. "Mai hinted that you were pretty big, but I still don't think she tried hard enough. You're _huge_." Zuko smiled slightly. He'd been told as much, by Mai as well as by the one other person who'd seen him like this, but it was always nice to hear confirmation from someone else who was impressed by what they saw.

"Is he?" Toph asked, chewing on her lower lip as if in deep concentration.

"What's the matter?" Ty Lee asked playfully. "Can't you sense how big he is?"

"My senses don't work as well now that we're indoors," Toph said unhappily. "The only way I'm going to know for sure how big he is is by feeling him for myself."

"Well you're going to have to wait for a bit on that, because I'm going first," Ty Lee said. "I've wanted this for years, and now that it's finally right in front of me I'm not about to stop." Zuko half expected Toph to argue, but the blind Earthbender nodded.

"Yeah, alright," Toph said. "Just don't take too long. I don't want to wait around all night."

"I won't take too long," Ty Lee promised, but she was staring directly at Zuko as she said it. "I'll do my best to make it quick." She licked her lips slowly while making eye contact with him, and he groaned, both at the promise and at how sultry she came off now that her confidence was back. He'd loved Mai, and she'd never given him any reason to complain about the affection she showed him or the sexual aspect of their relationship even though he'd refrained from actually having proper sex with her. But Mai had never been this outgoing and this effortlessly seductive. That just wasn't in her nature, but for Ty Lee it seemed perfectly natural.

"So you've already said this won't be your first blowjob," Ty Lee stated, and Zuko nodded at her while she nudged him towards the bed. "But I'm going to make sure it's unlike any blowjob you've ever had." Even with her confessing that she had no experience, he still did not doubt her in the least.

“Go ahead and get down on your back,” she said. “I’m going to suck you like you’ve never been sucked before.”

Zuko got down on the bed quickly, and he was certainly excited when Ty Lee joined him and crawled onto the bed herself. But he frowned in confusion when she got on her knees with her back to him. How did she expect to suck him if she was facing the wrong way?

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing right now,” she said, as if reading his mind. “But just remember what I can do. I’ve had a lot of time to think about how I might be able to give you something no one else has, and now it’s time to show you just what I can do.”

Ty Lee bent her body backwards, and she ended up with her feet planted on the bed between his legs, her hands planted on either side of his waist, her upper body pointed towards him and her head right above his groin. Zuko gasped at the sight of it. No woman had ever contorted herself like this for him before, and as he watched her settle into this position he began to realize all the different ways that Ty Lee could make use of her awe-inspiring flexibility in the bedroom. If he hadn’t already been hard before that, he sure would have been once all sorts of seemingly impossible sex positions suddenly seemed like realistic possibilities with a lover like Ty Lee. 

“Looks like you’re about as excited by this as I am,” Ty Lee said with a grin before taking him into her mouth and beginning to suck.

Her lack of experience did not hold her back, and neither did this unusual position she’d chosen to bend her body into. If this was her first time ever sucking someone off, it did not show in her performance in the slightest. She slid her mouth down his cock with an ease that no one else had ever managed to do even when in as conventional and comfortable a position as possible, and she sucked with such skill that he could only conclude that she was a natural for this. Or maybe she was just made for him, specifically. Maybe she could only suck him so well because it was _him_.

Whatever the case, the results were impossible to argue with. The very first time she’d sucked his cock, and apparently anyone’s cock, Ty Lee gave him the best blowjob he’d ever had up to that point. Jin had given him his first blowjob during his time in Ba Sing Se, and that had been enjoyable even if her inexperience shown through (not that he’d known any better back then.) Mai had sucked him fairly often during the good times in their up and down relationship, and while she had gotten better at it with time and experience, she’d never done this well.

“I might not be able to see it or feel it, but I can sure as fuck hear you slurping on his cock.” Toph said. “Good work. Now keep going and finish him off so I can get my turn.” Zuko glanced over and noticed Toph shrugging her clothing off, revealing her sexy body. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear either, so she was completely naked pretty quickly. He stared at her body and her breasts and groaned, thinking of all the fun they would have soon enough. 

He couldn’t think too much about Toph just yet though, because Ty Lee’s flexible blowjob demanded the bulk of his attention. Toph wasn’t lying about how loud Ty Lee was slurping on his cock. He didn’t have the blind woman’s acute sense of hearing and he could still hear her slurping and moaning very easily. It sounded like she genuinely enjoyed sucking his cock, which was something new for him.

That enjoyment might have helped her do as good a job as she did, and with how well she sucked him she fulfilled her promise to Toph and indeed got him off quickly. He was pretty sure he hadn’t finished so quickly since that first blowjob from Jin, but his premature end back then had been because he was so unprepared for what he was feeling. He had a lot more experience this time, but Ty Lee got him off swiftly through sheer skill and enthusiasm.

The pleasure of his orgasm was far greater than it had been with Jin too, or how it had been any of the times Mai had done this for him. He had to bunch the bed sheets in his hands to keep from squirming too much as he fired his cum into her mouth, but Ty Lee held her position and swallowed it all down. When he was done she pulled her mouth off of his cock slowly and grinned back at him.

“So was that a blowjob unlike any you’ve ever had?” she teased.

“That’s putting it lightly,” he said. She giggled and straightened back up.

“Yeah, yeah, you did great, we all get it,” Toph said. “Now it’s my turn to find out how big your cock is for myself.”

Toph did so by climbing onto the bed and taking Ty Lee’s place between his legs, which wasn’t a plan that Zuko would have any objections towards. She didn’t go about it in a fancy way as the agile bodyguard had, but instead just grabbed his cock in both hands and began to stroke and lick it until it got hard again. Normally it would have taken at least a few minutes for him to be ready for more, but with Toph’s strong hands stroking him and her tongue licking at the head of his cock he got there pretty quickly.

“Hmm,” she said once he was hard. She stroked him a bit more slowly, moving her hands from the tip of his cock all the way down to his balls as if measuring him with her touch. She slid her way back up and nodded. “Yep, that feels pretty fucking big to me. But now it’s time to see how it feels in my mouth.”

She stopped stroking and licking him and wrapped her lips around his cock. While Ty Lee had used her flexibility to suck his cock like no one else ever had, Toph showed him something new as well. She didn’t pull off any elaborate tricks, either with her positioning or her technique. But her simple aggressive up and down bobs of her head were very effective. She launched her head on his cock with a speed and a force that blew away anything he’d felt before. Even Ty Lee hadn’t attacked him like this. She’d sucked him well and sucked him fast, but she’d been more focused on skill than on this kind of full-force energetic blowjob.

It ended as quickly as it had begun. Toph stopped sucking his cock, pulled her head back and nodded. “Damn good,” she said. “We caught a big one, Ty Lee.”

“Yes we did,” the other girl said. “And I can’t wait to see what he can do with it.”

“You’ll get to see it,” Zuko said, falling into the talk easily. “But you’re still a little overdressed for that, don’t you think?”

“Well maybe that’s something you should take care of,” she suggested. He grinned; that was exactly what he had in mind.

“With pleasure,” he said. He shoved his hands into Ty Lee’s pants, and she gasped when she felt him use his firebending. If she was going to make use of her skills in the bedroom, he felt he should do the same. He showed his mastery over the element by burning her panties without searing her skin at all, and then he pulled the blackened and ruined underwear out of her pants.

“Look at you showing off, Fire Lord Zuko,” she said, smiling widely. She rarely used his title around him even when she was on duty as one of his guards, and hearing her do so now in this context excited him.

“I’m feeling a little left out over here,” Toph grumbled. “Maybe I should’ve waited to take my clothes off too so you could do it for me.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Zuko said before suddenly reaching out and grabbing the blind bender’s bare chest with both hands. Toph gasped at the touch and then giggled as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples.

“Yeah, I could feel you checking my tits out since you first showed up here,” she said. “How’s it feel to actually touch them? Is it as good as you’d imagined it would be?”

“Better,” he said truthfully. Then he decided to do more than just touch them and leaned his head in to lick and suck on one while playing with the other. He moved back and forth between her breasts a few times, and she giggled and patted the top of his head.

“You’re having a lot of fun, aren’t you?” she said. He answered her by sucking on her left breast harder and giving her right nipple a playful yet firm pinch.

“He might be, but I’m not,” Ty Lee said. She didn’t sound truly angry, but even her playful words reminded Zuko that he had responsibilities here and could not afford to let himself get distracted for too long. He had the incredible fortune of having not one but two beautiful women here to satisfy, and he needed to work hard to make sure they were both happy they’d come here.

While continuing to play with one of Toph’s tits with a hand, he used his other hand to pull Ty Lee’s top off to give her the same treatment. Now he moved back and forth between both women’s chests, grabbing, fondling, squeezing, licking and sucking from one breast to the next. Between Toph’s big breasts and Ty Lee’s perky chest, it was like going from one piece of perfection to the next.

“This is fun, but I thought you were undressing me,” Ty Lee said, and then she groaned as he gave her breast a solid squeeze. “Not going to leave the job unfinished, are you?”

“Ooh, that sounds like a _challenge_ to me, Fire Lord Zuko,” Toph said.

He felt the same way, and he immediately worked to answer it. He made quick work of Ty Lee’s knee length pants, and since he’d already singed and discarded her panties, all that she had left now were the stockings on her legs. Zuko took a few seconds to appreciate the view of her flawless body that was naked for all intents and purposes, and then he nudged Ty Lee over onto her back on the left side of the bed. When he put his hands on her inner thighs and nudged them apart, she spread her legs easily for him.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Zuko?” she asked breathlessly.

“Not just yet,” he said, shaking his head. She whined in disappointment at that, but the whine turned into a gasp of anticipation when he settled in on his knees between her legs and lowered his head.

“Are you going to… _oh_!” she exclaimed. “Oh, yes! Oh, Zuko, lick me! _Lick me!_ ”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Toph said. “Hurry up and get her off quick so I can get in on that too.”

He didn’t need any encouragement to lick Ty Lee. He’d gone down on Mai quite a few times, and it had always been one of his favorite things to do. Making his lover squirm and moan and knowing that his mouth was the reason for their pleasure filled him with satisfaction like few other things could. This was always a sex act that he’d done with enthusiasm, but after how well Ty Lee had just taken care of him with her mouth he felt she deserved something equally special in return.

Zuko spent the first couple of minutes exploring and trying to figure out what would work best for Ty Lee. The usual side to side licks of his tongue across her clit that had always worked so well on Mai didn’t seem to get quite the same response from her best friend so he tried out some different tactics, determined to find the one that would at least come close to giving Ty Lee the same kind of pleasure she’d just given him.

He tried every direction he could think of and varied the speed and force of his licking often, and while she did seem to like it all well enough, he kept searching for that one specific motion or trick that would make his new lover moan as loud as she deserved.

Ty Lee let out a brief shriek of pleasure when his lips closed around her clit, and he knew he’d found his path forward. He sucked on her clit, and listened to her loud shouts of pleasure.

“Oh, yes! Yes, yes, _yes_ , that feels so good!” Ty Lee whined. “So good, Zuko!” Her praise and her satisfaction felt Zuko feeling prouder than anything else he’d accomplished since arriving in Cranefish Town. Working out a deal with King Kuei was nice and it would benefit the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the world in general, but it wasn’t nearly as fun as this. Besides, that had really been Aang’s doing. But this one was all him. He was the only one who had ever made Ty Lee moan like this, and that was something he could be truly proud of.

He could also be proud of how she grabbed at his hair and clamped her powerful legs around his head, trapping him in place. There was naturally nowhere he would rather be than right there, with his head buried between Ty Lee’s legs as she writhed against him and reached a peak that he could only hope was as high as the one she’d brought him to. Her screams suggested that he may very well have succeeded.

It was some time before her shouts died down, her body relaxed and her legs loosened their hold on him. As soon as he was done, he found Toph moving forward. But to his surprise, it wasn’t him that she went for.

“Let’s give our Fire Lord a bit of a break,” she said. “I think us girls can take care of each other for a bit.”

\--

Toph hadn’t really been sure how far she would take things with Ty Lee. That she would fuck Zuko was obvious, but what she would push for with Ty Lee, and what the Fire Nation girl would go along with, she wasn’t as sure about.

Ty Lee had no issue with her suggestion that the girls help each other out though, and it took very little time for Toph to discover why Zuko had been so happy to have her mouth on him. Ty Lee surely had no experience at licking another woman, but her tongue still danced across Toph’s pussy gracefully, flicking at her clit so well that it nearly worked her to the point of distraction.

Nearly, but not quite. Toph had never been one who allowed others to get the better of her without putting up a fight, and she didn’t give in easily now either. Ty Lee was doing an excellent job up top, but Toph answered with a strong effort of her own. She didn’t go with the careful, skillful licking Ty Lee displayed, but took a completely different approach. While Ty Lee focused on technique, Toph buried her head between her legs, pressed it in deep and shook it from side to side, relying on intensity rather than tactics.

It seemed to be working, because Ty Lee answered Toph’s moans with plenty of moans of her own. They worked at each other, worked to please each other, and as a bonus they gave Zuko quite a show too. Toph couldn’t see him, but she had no problem picturing the look on his face while he watched them go at it. He’d have a chance to fuck them both soon enough, and Toph couldn’t wait for that, but right now she was happy to have him watch them lick each other. 

\--

Ty Lee felt like she was going from one unforgettable moment to another. Immediately after Zuko had eaten her out so well Toph had moved in and suggested they mutually pleasure each other, which she had been more than happy to go along with. Toph’s oral sex had been every bit as bold, forward and aggressive as her personality in general was, but it was the right kind of aggression. It was heated and intense, and Ty Lee loved every second of it.

She didn’t even have time to catch her breath after rolling off of Toph before Zuko slowly removed her stockings one by one. She sat back and let him go, and smiled in anticipation of what was to come. Even though she’d essentially already been naked, somehow removing this one final article of clothing felt like it might as well have been a statement on Zuko’s intention. And when he positioned her on her back and got between her legs, and she felt his cock hot and hard and pressed right against her, she knew that it was about to happen. She was finally going to have sex, but better yet she was going to have sex with _Zuko_.

"You ready?" he asked, looking down at her and hesitating. One hand was on her hip and the other held his cock, the head of which was up against the outer lips of her pussy. He was tantalizingly close to where she'd always wanted him, and yet at the same time he felt so far away.

"Yes," she said firmly, feeling a touch impatient. She did appreciate his consideration of her in knowing that it was her first time and wanting her to be comfortable and taken care of, but she'd been waiting for this for a long time. She'd wanted Zuko for years, and she'd expected to have to bury it down forever and pretend that the attraction did not exist. Now it was actually happening, and she wanted it as badly as she'd ever wanted anything.

He did not keep her waiting any longer. As soon as he was assured that she was ready for this, he pushed his hips forward and slid inside of her. She stared up at him as he did it, loving feeling this connected to him. He looked as amazed as she felt, and again she was reminded that it wasn't just her first time but his as well. She'd already known about his previous experiences with Mai, but she'd also known that he'd never had regular sex with her. She was his first just as he was hers, and even though Toph would be following before the night was through, it still felt special to Ty Lee that she was the first woman he'd ever been with like this.

She knew Zuko hadn't doubted her claim of still being a virgin, but just as if to prove the point beyond all doubt he pierced her hymen as he pushed into her. She grimaced slightly, and he froze. It might be his first time with a girl like this but he still obviously knew enough to recognize what had just happened.

"Sorry, did I go too rough?" he asked, frowning. "I didn't even think about it. With how physically active you are I assumed you would have already lost that by now."

"Nope, I still had it somehow, as you can tell," she said. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, blinking back the pain, and then she opened them back up and nodded at him. "But I'm okay. With the things I've been through this is nothing. Please, keep going. Start moving."

"If you're sure," he said. She just nodded again, and he started to slowly move back and forth inside of her. He was conscious of this being her first time and kept things slow and careful at first, but even that felt pretty good to her. It was probably good that he didn't go at it hard right from the beginning anyway, because as much as she would have been willing to put up with the pain, the more sedate rocking of his hips gave her a chance to ease into her first time having sex. He seemed to understand when the pain faded and it was okay for him to speed up, though the way she clung to him with her arms and legs probably helped with that.

The gradually increasing speed and force of his thrusts felt wonderful to Ty Lee now that her body had had a little bit of time to get used to taking its first cock (and a big cock at that), but there still felt like there was something missing for her. It really did feel great, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would get off if he kept fucking her just like this.

But it wasn't _her_. This was about as 'normal' as sex could get, and while she would have no problem doing it just like this with him in the future, assuming they did have a sexual future together beyond tonight, it wasn't right for their first time. She wanted his first time having sex with her to be unique, and not just because it was the first time he'd ever fucked anyone properly. She wanted to give him a first time that she and only she could give him.

"Could you pull out of me for a sec, Zuko?" she asked sweetly. He looked insecure, and she quickly went to reassure him. "It feels amazing, I promise," she said seriously. "I just want to make it more interesting. Like I did with the blowjob."

He pulled out quickly when he heard that, obviously fondly remembering how she'd contorted herself to suck his cock and eager to see what she would do now. She did not disappoint him, but she did probably surprise him by climbing off of the bed and leaving it behind after doing a sweep of her surroundings with her eyes. Maybe she would have tried something on the bed if they’d had it to themselves, but with Toph there too she wanted a bit more room to work with.

She turned away from him, giving her ass a little wiggle as she did so, and then she planted her hands on the floor, left her feet entirely and used her arms to support herself. She spread her legs into a complete split in the air, and looked back at him. Even from here and even while upside down she could see the amazement on his face, but more importantly she could see the lust.

“Come and fuck me, Zuko,” she said. He was in such a hurry to do so that he probably would have bumped into Toph on his way off of the bed if she hadn’t somehow sensed him coming and dodged out of the way.

“Get on with it, then,” the blind bender said. “Go and fuck her so you can hurry back to me.” She smiled as she said it, showing that she did not begrudge Ty Lee for keeping him to herself right now.

Zuko hurried over to Ty Lee, who held that exact position of supporting her body with her hands and doing a full split with her legs. Most women wouldn’t have been able to hold this for more than a handful of seconds, if they were athletic enough to pull it off at all. But Ty Lee wasn’t most women. She prided herself on her acrobatic skills, and she was going to hold this position for as long as it took Zuko to fuck her.

At first it felt like that would be a long time indeed, because despite his haste to fuck her he moved disappointingly slowly once he was actually back inside of her. He held her lightly by the hips and crouched down somewhat to enter her, but she knew that even if he couldn’t stand up completely straight he was capable of thrusting into her much harder than this. She understood why he was holding back, and she wouldn’t stand for it.

“Don’t be gentle with me, Zuko,” she said. “I don’t need it. I can hold this for as long as it takes; it’s no problem. So fuck me!”

“Yeah, you heard her,” Toph said. “Fuck her hard!” Ty Lee wondered whether she genuinely wanted her to be satisfied or if she was trying to speed this along so she could get her own turn. It was more than likely a combination of both.

“If you say so,” he said. He didn’t sound convinced, but he took her word for it. His next thrust was quite a bit harder, and Ty Lee grunted in satisfaction.

“Yeah, just like that, Zuko!” she said. “Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!” 

Zuko gave a couple more deeper, harder thrusts, and when he realized that she was telling the truth and she really could hold herself like this even while he gave it to her hard, he stopped worrying about taking it easy on her. Her longtime crush fucked her roughly, filling her previously virgin pussy with a cock that was even larger than Mai had made it out to be.

Despite her bravado, this really was a lot for Ty Lee to take on. Holding a position like this wouldn’t have been much of a problem for her without any other factors, but having Zuko slamming his cock into her from behind was a test of endurance and flexibility even for her. Her arms felt the strain, and holding her legs split apart had never required such conscious effort as it did now with Zuko’s cock driving deep into her, rocking her body and filling her mind with more pleasure than it had ever received before. There was more than one moment where she very nearly lost it due to the blissful distraction of Zuko giving her the kind of fuck she’d always secretly dreamed he could, and it was only with true effort and determination that she avoided that embarrassing failure. Even with her focus, she knew that with the strain being put on her body but more importantly on her mind, it was only a matter of time before Zuko and his big cock wore her out.

But she wasn’t the only one having all of this thrust upon her for the first time. Zuko was new to this too, and he was feeling his own sort of strain, only his was less about strength and flexibility and more about how much pleasure he could take before he exploded. She could hear him grunting with increasing repetition as the deep thrusts continued, and as she listened to it she knew they were in a race. But this was a race they would either win together or lose together. The only way for them both to win was to make sure that he finished before her body, or more appropriately her mind could not keep this up any longer.

“Cum, Zuko!” she said. “Cum inside of me!”

“Inside?” he said through his groans. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” she shouted. It was far too late to worry about any of the consequences of this now. She didn’t know where they would go from here, but she _did_ know that she wanted him, all of him, and she would have no regrets no matter what happened.

The Zuko who had nobly refrained from ever deflowering his longtime girlfriend might have held out and questioned the wisdom of finishing inside of her, but that Zuko wasn’t in control right now. Just as he had been when he’d accepted her proposition (and Toph’s as well) and brought both girls back to his room, he was being ruled by his lust. Her assurances had wiped away whatever logic Zuko still possessed, and his body gave in to what had to be an overwhelming call to cum inside of her.

They groaned together as his cock pulsed and began to fill her up with his semen, and it proved to be the last little push Ty Lee needed to have an orgasm of her own. She was no stranger to self-pleasure, and of course she’d already cum several times tonight, but she knew that this climax was always going to stand out in her mind. This was the moment that she and Zuko had become one, and even if that didn’t last beyond tonight it was a memory she would always treasure.

\--

“I think I’ve been pretty patient,” Toph said as she straddled Zuko’s lap and prepared to slide his cock inside of her. She’d let Ty Lee go first, which only seemed right. Those two idiots were supposed to be together; she could see that and she was blind. She had no problem with letting the other girl take his first time, and she’d even been understanding when Zuko needed a few minutes to recover before he was ready again. But now that his cock was ready to give her what she needed, Toph’s patience was at an end.

“Now it’s my turn,” she said. She’d put one hand on his buff body beneath her while she used the other to make sure that his cock was aimed where she wanted it to go, and now that everything was in place she slid down onto him confidently. She’d still had her hymen, much like Ty Lee, but she didn’t even give the pain of its tearing the slightest thought. It was a minor inconvenience, and she wouldn’t let it stand in the way of this.

She hadn’t been able to tell exactly what position Ty Lee had contorted herself into while Zuko fucked her away from the bed; she couldn’t rely on her senses indoors like she could with beautiful, familiar earth beneath her feet. She’d known that the girl had twisted her body into some shape that would probably make Toph’s joints scream in protest if she even thought about it, but that didn’t worry her. Ty Lee had unique gifts, and more power to her if she could keep finding new ways to use them in the bedroom. That would make her sex life with Zuko very adventurous, and Toph hoped that she’d be able to visit them again in the future and feel for herself how far they’d come.

But as for her, she didn’t need to pull her legs behind her head or any of that shit to feel satisfied. She simply rode Zuko’s cock hard, driving her body down onto his with all the strength that she could manage. And her being who she was, that was quite a but of strength. She wondered if the slap of her hips and ass smacking down against him over and over again sounded just as loud to the two of them, because to her enhanced hearing capabilities it sounded deafening.

That wasn’t all that her ears picked up on. She could hear the bed in the room Zuko had been placed in straining to control the uninhibited frenzy of her fucking, just like everybody else struggled to deal with her when she was worked up about something. She could hear Zuko grunting helplessly as she fucked him with all her might, and she could even hear Ty Lee murmuring in amazement to herself as she relaxed and watched from a chair while she recovered. She’d had years to get used to not being able to rely on her eyes to tell her anything, and while she was sure the sight of Zuko’s buff body beneath her would have been enjoyable, she wouldn’t trade the intensity of these sounds for anything.

It felt pretty damn good too, of course. As she fucked herself on Zuko’s cock she wondered why she hadn’t gotten around to doing this long before now. But maybe it had been for the best. She wouldn’t have screwed him behind Mai’s back while they were together, and giving her first time to someone who wouldn’t have measured up to Zuko would have been a waste.

She’d chosen a very capable man to give her first time to, and not just because he had a huge dick. Toph doubted that many men would have been able to take her slamming her body down onto his cock like this for more than a minute or so. Most probably would have been begging for mercy by this point, or trying to flip them over to swap positions if nothing else, but Zuko held firm and let her use him to get off. She was appreciative of his effort as well as his cock, and as she felt her pleasure build she could only hope that he could see this through to the end.

“I’m so close,” she said, groaning. “Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more, Zuko!”

His hands ran up her belly and grabbed onto her breasts, and he squeezed at them as if holding on for dear life. He had to be right at the breaking point as it was, but he was clearly trying to hold on for her sake. She held her hands over his own, squeezing them and trying to will some of her strength to transfer to him, just long enough for her to get where she needed to go.

“Zuko,” she shouted. It became a chant, a prayer, a rallying cry to try and get him to hang on. “Zuko, Zuko, _Zuko_!”

She screamed like a beast as she reached that point, not for the first time but for the first time with a cock inside of her. Zuko’s hands squeezed her breasts tighter than ever as he allowed himself to give in and empty his balls inside of her.

\--

Ty Lee had been impressed by watching Toph fuck Zuko, but she’d felt no jealousy. Even as she’d watched she had already been planning her next move.

She knew she wanted to have anal sex with him, and since this was already something he had some experience with it was even more important for her to come up with something unique, something that made use of her flexibility so well that none of his previous experiences could compare to it.

She was sure that this qualified.

She was on her belly on the bed, but she’d still found a way to contort herself for Zuko’s pleasure. He straddled one of her legs, which folded up behind him with her foot resting against his back. The other leg was bent all the way forward and touching her head, and while Zuko held her ankle with his hand, she would have been able to keep it there all on her own.

Zuko had learned from their earlier escapades that she could take whatever he dished out, and so there had been no need to coax him into fucking her hard. Once she was properly lubed up she was perfectly capable of taking the anal pounding he was giving her, and he didn’t hold back.

It was no surprise to Ty Lee that she could withstand Zuko’s big thrusts; she’d already weathered that storm before, and she had significant motivation besides. But it was more of a surprise just how much she enjoyed this. She’d offered anal sex to Zuko because she wanted to be with him in every way imaginable, and she wanted to fit it all in tonight in case this was her one and only chance to make it happen. But she hadn’t expected it to feel so good. Would this have felt just as good regardless, or did she only enjoy having this big cock working inside of her ass because it belonged to Zuko?

That he was enjoying himself was far less of a surprise. What guy wouldn't enjoy having anal sex with a beautiful woman, much less one who was bending her body like this for his pleasure.

Having already dealt with the challenge that arose when trying to maintain an exotic position while dealing with immense force and pleasure, Ty Lee felt better equipped for everything that she faced this time. She kept her legs bent and folded and smiled as she listened to Zuko groan behind her. If anyone was truly impressive here it was him. How many times had he cum now while still being able to get his cock hard again to come back for more of both her and Toph? They really had found quite a man to give their first times to.

She still didn't know how this would all end. Would she and Zuko continue after this, or would she go back to just being his bodyguard and his friend while one of the notable Fire Nation families pushed one of their daughters on him to be the new Fire Lady? That was very possible, and while she would certainly be disappointed if things turned out that way, she knew she would never regret this. She had given her first time to Zuko; she'd given herself to him in every way she could, and he had not disappointed her. It had not only been as good as she'd imagined it would be. It had been better. 

Zuko kept using her, accepting this final gift she'd offered him and introducing her to the joys of anal sex. She would have kept going all night for him if that's what he wanted, but eventually he could take no more. He grunted, pulled his cock out of her quickly and sprayed his cum over her body as well as onto the bed beneath them. It would probably be the last time that he used her body to satisfy himself tonight, and if this was their only night together it could very well be the last time she was ever with him like this.

If that was the case, she would have no regrets. She'd given herself to the man she'd always loved and never expected to have, and even if it turned out that she was only his for a single night, that single night had been well worth it.

\--

Toph hadn't been completely sure on whether or not she wanted to try out anal sex tonight, but watching Ty Lee do it had convinced her. The other girl had seemed to like it well enough, and no offense to her, but Toph was sure she had a much higher pain threshold. If Ty Lee could take it and even find enjoyment out of it, there was no reason Toph couldn't do the same.

Yet again she did not worry about assuming any fancy positions to impress him. That was Ty Lee's game, and she played it very well. As for her, getting down on her hands and knees and letting Zuko fuck her ass from behind was simple and to the point, and it let him nail her without any fuss, which was just how she liked it.

It wasn't hard to understand why Ty Lee had seemed to enjoy herself. While the feeling of a dick this big sliding back and forth inside of her ass might have been too intense for many women to handle, Toph was able to easily look past what pain was there and focus on the pleasure.

She'd already gotten what she came for, in truth. She'd gotten her first time, and it had been a very enjoyable first time at that, and at the same time she'd given Ty Lee the little nudge she'd needed to finally confront and own up to her feelings for Zuko. Having Zuko fuck her ass at the end of it all was just a very fun bonus to close out her night.

Toph didn't hand out compliments to people who didn't deserve them, but even she had to acknowledge that Zuko had been even better than she could have hoped for. By all rights he should have been conked out useless on the bed long before now, but he was still not only erect but driving his hips forward and fucking her ass pretty damn hard. Ty Lee was going to have a very satisfying sex life, that was for sure. And hopefully this wouldn't be the last chance that Toph had to have some fun with the Fire Lord as well. She had no interest in being his bride or his lover, but spending the occasional night with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady sounded like a good time.

Zuko had exceeded all expectations, but eventually even he broke. He grunted and came inside of Toph's ass, and she could sense that it would be the last time for any of them tonight.

That was fine by her. Not even she was inexhaustible, and she'd more than earned a rest.

\--

"I don't think I can thank either of you enough for this," Zuko said, shaking his head against the pillow beneath him. "It was an incredible night."

"It really was," Ty Lee said from his left, giggling as she used his chest as a pillow of her own. "Too bad it had to end, but I don't think I could make my muscles respond if I tried to get them to do anything right now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Zuko said. He would love nothing more than to keep fucking them both, but his body was more exhausted than he could remember it being in a long time, perhaps since the end of the war and the battle with Azula. "I wish I could keep going, but my body needs a break. I guess the fun has to end sometime."

"No it doesn't," Toph said from his right side as she rubbed the muscles of his forearm.

"Did you still want more?" he asked, concerned. He'd thought she was as sated as he and Ty Lee, but maybe she still expected more from him.

"Nah, I'm good," Toph said, shaking her head. "Even if I wanted more, I think your not so little guy has been through enough for one night." He sighed in relief. "But there's no reason the fun has to end for good, especially for you and Ty Lee."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Toph laughed.

"C'mon, you're not _that_ dense," Toph said. "She already told you she's liked you for a long time, and you know she doesn't just want you because you're the Fire Lord. She wants you for _you_ , and who could be a better Fire Lady than that?"

"Don't try and pressure him, Toph," Ty Lee said. She sounded nervous again, and she lifted her head off of his chest to look him in the eyes. "I didn't do this because I expected anything from you. I'm not trying to trap you into anything. I just wanted to share my first time with you, and I did, and it was amazing. If that's all this is, I'll be happy. I don't care about being the Fire Lady."

Zuko nodded slowly. Putting Toph's words together with Ty Lee's shed new light on this, and also on why he'd been so quick to have sex with her even after always holding back with Mai. Toph was a different case entirely; she went where she wanted and did what she wanted, but Ty Lee? The woman who was so close to him, and even now served as one of his guards? It was more than just lust that had led him to accept their proposal and invite them both back to his room.

"I think you have a point, Toph," he said. "This was the best night of my life, and if every night could be even close to this, the pressure of rebuilding the Fire Nation's reputation suddenly wouldn't seem like such an impossible job. And like you said, who would make a better Fire Lady than a woman who I already know I can trust with my life, and who cares more about me than she does the title or the power?"

Ty Lee smiled at him, and while he was used to seeing a cheerful expression on her face, this was different. This wasn't a playful or amused smile. This was the smile of someone who was experiencing pure joy; someone who had just had their dreams come true. That he could be responsible for that brilliant smile, and that she was smiling because she wanted to be with _him,_ Zuko rather than the Fire Lord, was nearly awe-inspiring for him.

"There!" Toph said. "Glad that's settled and you two are done being idiots. I'd say I wish the best for you, but having been here for tonight, I already know how well you two work together. But since I did help make all of this happen, can I ask for one favor?"

"Anything," Ty Lee said, and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Next time we're in the same place, let me join you in bed again so I can see what the Fire Lord and his new Fire Lady have learned while I'm not around."

\--

"I hear congratulations are in order," Azula said mildly as Ty Lee walked up to her.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Ty Lee said. Part of her still questioned why she was visiting her old friend, but her feet had led her here regardless of what her brain thought. Azula was still in confinement, but Ty Lee was relieved that she didn't see the madness in her eyes that had been all too present the last time they'd been face to face.

"Come now; no need to be modest," Azula said. "Whether you ever wanted it or not, you're the new Fire Lady. That's something to celebrate, isn't it?"

"It is," Ty Lee agreed. "But not because I always wanted to be Fire Lady. I didn't, by the way."

"I know," Azula said, nodding. "It's Zuzu you wanted. And now you've got him."

"I do," Ty Lee said, smiling as she always did when she thought of her husband.

"If my opinion is worth anything to you anymore, I think you'll make a good Fire Lady," Azula said, which surprised Ty Lee. Of anything she expected to encounter while talking to Azula, seemingly sincere praise was not it.

"Thanks," she said, not sure what else to say. She'd thought her former friendship with Azula was broken for good after she chose to help Mai instead of her, but now for the first time she began to think that maybe there could still be something there. It would never be what it was before, of course, but maybe they could have some level of friendship again.

"You're a much better choice than Mai, both as Fire Lady or as Zuko's wife," Azula went on. "She was far too morose, especially for someone like Zuzu who is dour enough for both members of a relationship." Ty Lee couldn't entirely disagree.

"She kind of felt the same way, actually," Ty Lee confided. "She was the one who encouraged me to make a move on him when their relationship finally ended for good."

"Oh really?" Azula sounded interested. "I'm surprised to hear that. With how obsessed she always was with him, I would have expected for her to be quite upset with how things turned out." She smirked and shook her head. "When I saw you coming, I half expected you to be here to talk to me because Mai refused to speak to you anymore and you had no one else to turn to."

"Nope." Ty Lee shook her head and smiled happily. "We're as close as ever." They might even be closer, to be honest. Somehow Mai's relationship with Zuko ending and Ty Lee's beginning had only strengthened the bonds between the old friends, and while Mai had confided that she was relieved not to be the Fire Lady, she had provided Ty Lee with invaluable support while she dealt with duties she'd never expected to have. There would probably always be a little bit of awkwardness between Mai and Zuko with their history, but their friendship was rebuilding as well. Things really were working out well for all of them, aside from Azula of course.

"I suppose you have it all then," Azula said. Ty Lee watched her closely, but it didn't feel like she was angry about it. "I'm more than a little jealous."

"Because you always wanted to be the Fire Lady?"

"No," Azula said, surprising her once again. "Well, not entirely at least. I was actually referring to being jealous that you got to marry Zuzu."

" _You_ wanted to marry him?" Ty Lee asked, stunned. Sibling marriage wasn't too uncommon throughout the history of the Fire Nation's royal family, so that part wasn't a surprise. "I thought you hated him!"

"The line between love and hate so often blurs, or at least that's how it's always seemed to me," Azula said. "There was definitely a time where I daydreamed about ruling side by side with Zuzu as his partner in all things, though I've known for many years that it wasn't to be." A slow smile suddenly spread across her face as she looked at Ty Lee. "But maybe I can at least get a taste of what it might have been like, had things worked out differently."

"What are you suggesting?" Ty Lee asked cautiously, wondering if she would have to deal with some kind of plot from her former friend.

"Oh, relax," Azula said. "I have no intention of trying to come between you." She giggled. "Well maybe I do if you take those words more literally. All I'm saying is that if the Fire Lord and his new Fire Lady ever sought a companion for the night, someone to inject a little heat into their lovemaking, I just might be interested."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
